


The Hardest Blow Of All

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh! boy the minute the battle is over,<br/>Oh! boy the minute the foe is dead;<br/>I'll put my uniform away, and move to Philadelphia,<br/>And spend the rest of my life in bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Blow Of All

A bugle sounds loud over the demons' camp at an obscenely early hour in the morning. Hitoshura grumbles as he pulls himself together, and when he finally gets out of his tent, he finds the offender: a boy dressed in green singing to Irving Berlin.

"You've got to get up, you've got to get up, you've got to get up this morning!" The boy waves his horn in greeting. "Good morning, general."

"Doesn't that song go on about murdering the bugler?" Hitoshura grouses. It's a very tempting idea right now, even if he knows that the army has to advance sometime.

The boy grins. "They wouldn't dare."

"You're waking up an army made of Lucifer's strongest demons, and you say that." Hitoshura snorts. "You're one arrogant demon."

That grin only stretches further. Hitoshura blinks, and suddenly instead of him looking down at a kid, he's being loomed over by a giant fly holding a bugle.

"...Good morning, Beelzebub." Hitoshura's eye twitches. "That's an interesting form."

"Yes, it is. Now, I have other duties to attend to." Beelzebub disappears in a swarm of flies and Hitoshura is left blankly staring at where he'd been before reminding himself that it's too early in the morning to drink.

* * *

Later that day, Hitoshura catches Beelzebub in the outskirts of the camp, talking to a teenager with silver hair. It looks like he's trying to be secretive, but Beelzebub isn't exactly miniscule.

"It doesn't matter to me, I've told you," the teenager says. "No matter what you look like, you're still you and you always have been." He rests one hand on part of Beelzebub's body that Hitoshura can't see clearly.

Beelzebub stiffens. "Setsuna, what are you- That is-"

"Relax," Setsuna answers. Beelzebub's head is tucked close to his body and Setsuna kisses the tip of his tongue. "It's just like always, right? So-"

Hitoshura clears his throat and emerges from behind a corner. "Beelzebub. Other guy."

Setsuna jolts and separates from Beelzebub. "H-hey."

"I need to borrow your... Beelzebub for a strategy meeting." Hitoshura's eye twitches again. "After that you can have him back and do whatever you want with him as long as it's not where I can see it or have to think about it."

"Y-yeah. Sure, we can do that." Setsuna glances upwards at Beelzebub, who is fluttering his wings nervously. "I'll see you later."

Beelzebub nods and silently trails after Hitoshura. They don't discuss what just happened.

* * *

After those two incidents, nothing about the intermediate form can shock Hitoshura. If Beelzebub can have an adorable young teenager as an alternate form who sings without embarrassment or restraint, and if someone can actually find his more usual form attractive, nothing about the humanoid fly shape that Beelzebub sometimes takes is off-putting at all.

Beelzebub flies into his tent one afternoon with the most beatific smile on his face. "After this I'm getting married," he announces. "Will you be a member of my wedding party? Lucifer already has to give the other groom away..."

...Nothing. At. All.


End file.
